magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Titus Hercule
General Name: Titus Hercule Nicknames: Age: 24 Gender: Male Marital Status: Married Appearance Height: 6' 1'' Weight: 77 kilos Hair: Dark gray Eyes: Blue Skin: White Body type: Powerful but not cut Describe your OCs appearance. Titus is not an imposing figure, standing not to tall he is does not look like all that much. Something that he likes to maintain, he has found looking very nonthreatening is usually a very good method to catch people by surprise. There will often be a warm smile upon his visage, as well as a smoking cigarette in his mouth, smelling rather nice to those that get close enough to notice the scent. He often is dressed in a well put together manner, wearing a button up shirt as well as a vest and a nice pair of shoes. You will often find him with a pile of books not far away from his person, if not a book with a hand being read lazily as spirals of smoke drift lightly from the end of his cigarette. Personality Describe how your OC acts. Likes Enjoys a good book as well as smoking as he lounges. Water isn't his favorite thing either. His family. Dislikes Blue cheese as well as other very powerful smells. History Titus grew up in a town far from Magnolia, he lived in a small village called Travelers Stop. It lay along a once well used roadway, but after many years it had become much less used and it was rare for most anyone to come by the town. Because of this long span of time mages had much been forgotten, becoming more of a story to the town than anything else. And as peoples memories will do, they all seemed to forget the good mages had done for them in their own town and began to only remember the bad. It was into this little town that Titus was born into. So the day in the forest when he and his dad were hunting that his magic manifested was a day he would never forget. It happened when they had spotted the dear they had been tracking, he remembered the oddest feeling entering his body as it transitioned. Without thinking he attacked the dear with his new found claws and fangs, and bringing down the deer he looked up with a smile towards his dad, glad to have done so well. Only to find a look of surprise and anger that he had never seen his father make, it was then that he saw the bow his daddy would hunt with raise and aim at him. He was frozen in place by what was happening, that could have been his end right then and there but his father seemed to hesitate and then lower his bow. They returned home silently and his father came to him later with a bag packed with some food and clothes. This town was not a place for mages, and especially not ones that seemed so demon like, his father brought him to the edge of town, and pointing down the road he was told to go.... and to never come back. He realized this was his fathers way of protecting him in his own way... from the fate he would have found in the village if he had returned and found out about him. And so he went... Years had gone by and Titus had grown, from a boy and into a man, he had tried to never use his ability when he was younger. But as he traveled and slowly learned that mages were not the menace his parents had raised them to believe they were he became more willing to test his magic. He still was one to stick to his weapons before going to use his magic, this had hardened him to many things, allowing him to hunt and fight without always needing to use his magic. Finally his travels as a merc for hire led him to the town of Magnolia, which is where his story for all of you will begin. By a small shop where he was first found smoking and reading, waiting for work just like he had done in who knows how many towns before then. A bit of his past that he was happy with happened not to long ago, a town or two away from Magnolia Titus had met Jackie. A young woman that had stolen his heart at first sight, because of her Titus actually stopped traveling for a good while. After staying in town and getting to know Jackie better and better as well as getting to know her family they decided to get married. It was something that Titus never thought would happen in his life, and in a little town along the main road he had found happiness. They moved into a small place right on the edge of town, and not to many months later Jackie was pregnant. Nine months of crazyness later, mostly for Titus who learned just what the term 'mood swing' meant, they had a beautiful baby girl who they named Katie. Which quickly shortened to Kat as she grew, and Titus and Jackie loved her dearly. They went through all the firsts of having a child, from the day she first spoke to the day she was walking and he was continually amazed by her. Kat was two years old when it got to the point that Titus found out he would have to travel for work. Jackie wanted to go with him, but Titus convinced her that he would find work and then they would move as a family, no need to have little Kat on the road more than necessary. It was then that he began his travels again, writing and sending letters back in every town that he passed through, though now finding a guild in Magnolia meant that it was time for him to write that he was coming home and that it was time to go. He couldn't wait to see his little girl and wife again. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Beast Soul Secondary Magic: Dark Magic Progression: 13 points Titus fully shifts into his weretiger form, in this form his strength is boosted by 125%, speed by 50%, durability by 60%, as well as an added effect to both sight, smell and hearing, his sense of smell and hearing greatly enhanced. His eyesight would be better for dynamic vision allowing him to grasp close range fighting and movements easily, while his long range vision is reduced, as well as his vision at night does not diminish, though extremely bright light will restrict his sight greatly. His movement in this form is near completely silent even at high speeds, and when moving at a moderate pace he makes no sound at all. It lasts for 6 turns until his cooldown begins. From his arms and legs up to his neck he is covered with feathers, claws can extend at will from his fingers. Also he can summon wings from his shoulders and repress them during the duration of the takeover. In this form his speed is boosted by 125%, his strength by 50%, and his durability lowered by 25%. Lasts for 5 turns before going on cooldown. Height that he can achieve from the ground is four hundred meters, falling from a greater height than 400 at this time he can arrest his fall and maintain his position but would not be able to go higher, either allowing him to dive towards the ground or glide down. Upon use one of his arms is shackled in black steel as the form of a cannon comes to life around the arm. He can maintain the cannon for two turns so long as he does not activate it before then. He can not use the chosen arm for anything except the ability while it is in use. If he does not use it during those three turns it will still go on a full cooldown. If he uses turn one or two effect the spell goes on cooldown immediately. Turn 1: Shotgun effect, Titus fires the dark magic blast immediately, causing a short ten meter cone shaped area in front of him to be blasted with the dark magic. Cooldown begins after the shot. Turn 2: Straight Shot effect, Titus blasts a compact ball of dark magic from the cannon, reaching out to 50 meters, the shot has a drilling effect to blast through defenses. The ball of dark magic is half a meter wide. Cooldown begins after shot. Turn 3: Artillery effect, Titus aims the cannon into the sky, beams of black steel lock him in place as the cannon releases all the building up dark magic into the sky as a shell. It can fire out to a 100 meters, when it lands it explodes on impact causing a blast of dark magic of 10 meters AOE where it lands. This dark magic coats his shield, giving it an added effect while the aura lasts. Shield effect: - His shield coated in the aura, whenever he blocks a physical attack with his shield, black spikes shoot out a foot towards the direction of the opponent before him. This aura lasts 3 turns before dissipating. Lance effect - whenever he strikes at his opponent, the shape of the head of his lance shoots forwards as dark magic, extending his striking range by another two meters. He can only use one of the two effects per turn. Equipment Effect: - Using the lacrima made for him by Tousen Titus bound it into his body, and applying it to his gear it is able to be dispelled and remade from the dark magic in his body at will. (Primary visual effect, no combat bonuses caused) Titus channels magical energy into his weapon of choice, or shield, to double either the damage or blocking potential of the weapon for 1 turn. Titus channels magical energy into his weapon of choice, or shield, to double either the damage or blocking potential of the weapon for 1 turn. Perhaps another Slayer section in the future? OC Relationships Gallery Janome-Red.jpg|His traveling umbrella wanderer.jpg|Travel Gear d88b01707fcf20abe7c220a747df4c82.jpg|Main Armor Set 332899__white-wolf_p.jpg|Romulus c58f5746e926e23351b3d8f04eed0d62.jpg|Dual Glaive aracter Info Timezone, etc.